


A Sonnet for Sansa

by maeone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeone/pseuds/maeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Shakespearean sonnet inspired by Sansa Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sonnet for Sansa

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for a school project, but I decided to post it because I'm actually fairly proud of it. Shakespearean sonnets are hard. I left out some parts of Sansa's story because I didn't know how to make it work otherwise, and obviously the ending hasn't happened in the books. I'm not saying that's what I think will happen, it's just what worked well for this poem.

Summer winds blow back her fire-red hair 

As the world sings for this sweet summer girl.

From the kind south comes the man in the chair,

And her bright dreams far away from her swirl.

With the long-awaited autumn comes grief

Of a brokenhearted, sweet little maid.

Her family’s few hopes fall like an old leaf,

But she faces the winter unafraid.

Mud in her hair and cold ice in her heart,

The mountains embrace the wolf on the run.

Alone among birds, she gets a new start.

Her family is dead, her friends number none,

But when spring comes, she returns without woe.

In rivers of plenty, her fortunes flow.


End file.
